The Truth about the Teenager, the Half Blood Teenager
by krissydizzy
Summary: Percy thought that being a half blood in the mortal part of New York would be easy, after all he was a half blood, he was half human, half normal, he could kind of fit in, somehow, right? Everything was going as planned, until Hades had enough, Hades took all of his anger on Poseidon and took it out Percy...and Sally.
1. Chapter 1

Being a half blood Percy thought he could easily blend in, after all he was _half_ mortal, so that meant a part of him actually belonged there, but of course it's Percy we're talking about. So, no, being a halfblood in New York wasn't easy. And on top of everything he was a teenager for gods sake, a _teenager,_ it's hard enough already being a child of the gods and on top of it all school, _high_ school. Percy simply didn't know what to make of his life, who to live for, after all his mom was dead, Sally was dead, he had failed to save her; he left her with Hades, and Hades being as heartless as he was, being as mad and angry as he was at Sally for giving birth to Percy, a child of the sea god (whom was forbidden of even existing, thank you very much). Poseidon broke their oath and Sally had to suffer, that didn't seem fair to Percy, _Poseidon_ broke the oath why in a fair world would Sally have to suffer the concecuences for an oath that wasn't even hers to keep, but of cource Hades couldn't bring all his anger and dissapointment down on Poseidon for wouldn't dare confront Poseidon because as much as he denied it he knew the truth was and still is that Poseidon is stronger, and has more power than Hades, he would have to me insane to even think or plot anything against the sea god. So who was left? No one, Percy had a deep resentment and anger all directed towards Poseidon and he was practically the only family he had left eventhough he often liked to deny he was even somehhow related to Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It all seemed to happen at once, the sword, the beast in flames. The world seemed to be spinning, round and round. All of the color seemed to leave his eyes, Percy couldn't distinguish black from red. The names of the gods seemed like blobs on the walls.

"Duck, Percy. Now!" he knew Grover was screaming but all he could hear where murmurs and whispers inside his mind; all he could see was Grovers mouth moving in slow motion.

And then it stopped. All at once, the spinning, the headache, the slow motion, the blobs, the sounds. Black, all he could see was black and then...nothing, nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Percy we have to leave!" it was Grover's voice, Percy knew he was right. They couldn't save his mom, but he at least wanted to try, he couldn't just leave the woman who cared for him throught his childhood, who was patient when Percy had trouble with his schoolwork or had a problema with a teacherf or was Being bullied, there was only one person there for him...Sally; he wasn't just going to stand there and watch his mother die by such an un natural wayt, he wasn't just going to let this animal, this beast, this mutant, this _myth_ take his mom, the only light he ever had in the great darkness of his life. Nancy bullied him non stop and other kids before her did too, he was always the loser, but when he was with his mom...oh his mom didn't make him feel worthless or stupid like the other kids did.

"Percy...save yourself...ple-please" Sally croacked, all she wanted was for Percy to be safe, all she had done was for Percy's safety, she even put up with Gabe, I mean Gabe was a filthy _pig,_ she would give and do anything to ensure her Little boy's safety.

She knew this moment was coming, she always knew, she knew what she was getting into by meddling with Poseidom and concieving his child, a child who should have never been born, that's what Hades said, that's how he justified what he'd done, but killing Sally wasn't going to solve it all, Poseidón would be furius at him for what he was about to command Cecile (the mutant) to do, and there was still the boy, he wanted to kill him so badly but he couldn't... not yet, he had to bide his time, if he shoot both birds at once Poseidón would cause World War III, there was no arguing in such matter. He would kill the boy when the time came, he had to, it would be for the good of everyone, it would erase the mistakes they ever made but of course no one saw it like that, not even Persephone who loved him. Persephone was angrier than she should have been, it's not like he was killing _her_ mom (eventhough he strongly wanted to), she would have no harm, well not yet...he didn't like to think of the posssibility that póseidon would actually harm her. At least he hoped so...

"Percy we have to leave...please man, don't do this.." Grover whispered, Percy ignored him eventhough he was just five feet away from him, he saw the desperation in Grover's arms begging him to keep moving, to stick to the plan, to leave his mom...he quickly pushed the thought aside and looked away.

He saw the mutants hand, the one holding his mom, sarkle, it looked like an odd kind of glitter...silver mixed with something like fire. He looked back at Grover and he saw a new emotion cross his face...pity, he knew something bad was going to happen, he wanted Percy to look away, to turn around so he wouldn't see it when it happened.

Smoke started to come from Sally's blue shirt and Percy started walking foward but Grover quikly held him back while he screamed his mothers name, while he moved his arms fracantly trying to slip from Grover's grip. He was screaming for him mom like a Little kid would after a nightmare, but this wasn't a nightmare...this was real, and reality was the cruelest thing there could be.

Sally looked at him, with her beautiful blue eyes, they always smiled at him but now they whispered goodbye.

In a flash of a moment everything happened, her brown mane lost in the wind and her eyes still seemed to look at him, but they were no more and he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to believe reality, he wanted it to all be a dream but it wasn't, the truth was and it will always be that Sally Jackson was now...dead.

Percy screamed as the mutant dissapeared flashing him one last gleeful smile, and he screamed for his mom to come back, he begged, he poreyed, he kicked the floor hoping that if he hit hard enough she would come back, his tears fell to the ground hoping that his mom would grow from the earth. He just wanted one thing for his mom to come back. He was behaving like a maniac, he was pounding and sobbing like he never had before. All he ever had taken away from him... he promised himself to avange her, he needed to, he would find whoever caused this and make that person pay. But right now he could barely stand on his feet.

"AHHHHHH" Hades screamed, he could feel it, Percy's anger, and Poseidon...they were coming for him...someday


End file.
